


You’ll Come Running Back (to me)

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor Alya Césaire, Hufflepuff Adrien Agreste, Hufflepuff Nino Lahiffe, Rated for swearing, Slow Burn, Slytherin Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Time flies when you’re with the people you love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: August Miraculous AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	You’ll Come Running Back (to me)

**Author's Note:**

> this... was not meant to be this long. also, I forgot to post this yesterday, but we already have today’s prompt written out, so I hope it’s okay that it’s late. also, if anyone knows the song reference, leave it in the comments! 
> 
> anyways, I had a lot of fun with this, so enjoy!

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” he responds, sitting down next to her. They were sitting on the ledge of the astronomy tower, and she laced her fingers through his. 

“I can’t believe we’ll be done with school soon.” 

“Me neither,” he says, leaning against her softly. She weaves her fingers through his hair, and he practically purrs. 

“Time really flies, huh?” 

***

Year One: Great Hall, Sorting

“Adrien Agreste!” the Headmistress calls. He gives Marinette a nervous look before hopping up to the stool where the Sorting Hat was waiting for him. 

It pushes for a moment, then: “Hufflepuff!” 

This comes as somewhat of a shock, at least to anyone who didn’t know him personally- as the heir of two purebloods who were esteemed tailors, and had their wa y into the Ministry, everyone thought that he would be in Slytherin, just like his ancestors before him. To Marinette, though, it was obvious. Adrien was a kindred soul, much like his own mother, and he was hardworking. 

“Alya Cesaire!” is called a few people later. Marinette squeezes her friends’ hand before Alya walks up to the stool, somewhat confidently (though Marinette knee that most of it was pure bravado). The hat barely touches her head. 

“Gryffindor!” Alya grins before walking over to the Gryffindor table. Marinette waves, then proceeds to zone out until her name is called. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Marinette walks up to the stool, hoping that she appears calm and relaxed to anyone watching. 

‘Hmm,’ the Hat says to her in her head, ‘a kind soul, though brave when faced with challenges. Strong, and a thirst for intelligence, but ambitious and clever. A difficult one, indeed, though my choice is clear.’ 

“Slytherin!” Marinette smiles and waves to Nino in the hoarde of people. She walks over to the Slytherin table and watches as Nino walks up soon after. 

The hat stalls for a few moments- if Marinette had to guess, between Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. And surely, a few moments later: 

“Hufflepuff!” 

She watches him make his way across the room and sit down next to Adrien. 

***

Year Two: Hallway

“Hey! Alya, wait up!” Marinette calls to her. Alya stops, and turns around to see who was calling her. She brightens when she sees Marinette. 

“Hey, girl, it’s been a while!” she says as she links their arms together, after Marinette catches up to her. 

She smiles. “Yeah. What’ve you been doing? Has your class started doing your Patronuses? The professor said that our class would start next week since we’re so ‘rowdy’ or whatever.” 

“Yeah! We started yesterday, and so far I’ve only been able to produce some light, but sometimes I can see the shadow of an animal! I think it’s a fox.” 

“Cool!” 

“So have you seen the boys recently?” Alya asks. The smile fades from Marinette’s face. 

“I saw Adrien last week and we talked for a while, but Nino’s only getting around to approaching me again. I think that he still thinks that because I’m a Slytherin I’ve turned evil? I dunno.” 

Alya sighs, “Yeah. I talked to him a little while ago, and he told me that he was uncomfortable with the people you hang out with or something.” 

Marinette frowns. “I bet he’s talking about Chloe. She was a brat when we were younger, but she has changed. And besides, who else am I supposed to hang out with from my house and year? It’s not like there’re that many of us.” 

Alya laughs. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I tried to hang out with Alix and Kim, but they’re too competitive, so I found a friend a year above me. She’s really nice. And besides, Chloe’s definitely not the worst you could do- like, you could hang out with Lila,” she says, the name hissed like a curse. 

“Speaking of, there she is. I should go before she starts saying how she talked to the Minister or some bullshit.” 

“Bye!” Alya falls as Marinette practically sprints down the hall. 

***

Year Three: Library

“Hi,” Marinette says quietly, walking behind Nino. He practically jumps out of his chair. “How are you?” 

“Oh, hi, Mari,” he responds, relaxing slightly. “I’m good.” 

“What class are you studying for?” she asks as she sits down across from him, pulling out her own textbook, parchment, quill and ink pot. 

“Divination, you?” She finishes setting her stuff up and looks back at him. 

“Defense,” she responds, “I kinda suck at it though. Can you help me?” 

He nods. They spend hours poring over textbooks together before the librarian tells everyone that the library would be closed soon. 

“Hey, Nino?” Marinette asks as they walk together. He faces her. “Yeah?” 

“Are you still scared I’ll turn evil?” 

He laughs. “Merlin, no. Not anymore, at least. And you have Adrien to thank for that.” 

She relaxes, and her grip on her books loosens slightly. 

“That’s good. I’m not going to go evil, I promise,” she says, then, joking: “maybe my housemates will drive me insane, though.” 

He laughs with her, and once they go their separate ways, Marinette knows that she can finally sleep in peace. 

***

Year Four: Slytherin Common Room

“Marinette! Have you seen my boots? The new ones my daddy got from Paris?” Chloe asks as she lays down on the sofa across from her. 

Marinette raises an eyebrow. “No. But I did hear Lila saying something about-”

She doesn’t even finish before Chloe gets up again and power walks to the girl’s dorms. 

“Lila! Did you take my fucking shoes?” she hears after the stomping ceases. 

“No! I didn’t, I swear! I was with Prince Ali all weekend in Paris, I couldn’t have possibly taken your boots!” 

Marinette rolls her eyes before turning back to her book. Lila was a liar and everyone knew it. Salazar, Marinette had Floo’d him yesterday. She sure as hell knew that Lila wasn’t with Ali. 

“Shut your lying bitch-ass up. Give me my boots back.” 

Marinette can just imagine what’s happening in the other room- Chloe has Lila by her shirt, sneering at her, and Lila makes some stupid excuse. 

She grins when she hears Lila scream then cry- it was probably bad that she enjoyed it, but Lila needed to be knocked down a peg or two. 

A few minutes later, she sees Chloe emerge victoriously with a pair of boots in her hand. 

“Bitch said she was in Paris, but she was actually in a muggle town all weekend.” 

Marinette looks at her curiously. “How’d you get her to spill?” 

“I told her that if she didn’t tell me herself, I would reveal some of the blackmail I have on her or I'd give her Verisiterum.” 

Marinette smirks. “You, Chlo, are the true Slytherin heir.” 

Chloe flounces her hair. “Why, thank you.” 

***

Year Five: Greenhouse, Herbology Class

“Adri, would you pass me that bit of Devil’s Snare?” she asks him.

“Sure,” he says, handing it to her. She reaches for it, but instead of taking it, it takes her hand. It then reaches for Adrien’s, and now both of them are entangled. 

“Professor!” Adrien calls. She ignores him, busy with another student. Adrien trues to pull his hand out, but this only serves to make it even more tangled. 

“Adrien, stop it! Don’t pull, it’ll only make it worse.” 

She can feel his hand through the plant, and smirking, she entertained her fingers with his. He immediately blushes. 

“What’s this? Agreste heir gets embarrassed because a girl held his hand? How scandalous,” Marinette says in false mockery. She practically gufffaws when she sees the blush go deeper, to his neck and ears. 

“Mari! Stop it,” he whines pitifully. 

She calculates his expression. “Hmm, let me think: no.” 

He whines, “Mari.” 

“No,” she grins wickedly, and she starts to tickle his hand; an odd weakness that she never knew she’d need. 

He pushes down his laughter, which only succeeds in turning him more red. 

“Professor!” he calls again, his voice breathy and choked with laughter. She doesn’t stop, and their professor doesn’t seem to her him. 

“Professor!” He practically shouts, and she finally looks at them as the class goes quiet. 

“Uh, we’re stuck. Could you help us?” he asks awkwardly, blush intensifying even more under the scrutiny of their classmates. 

“I’ll be there in a moment, dear,” she says, and the class resumes their chatter.

“How would you feel if I told you that I knew how to get out of it the whole time?” 

***

Year Six: Potions Classroom

“Stir three times counterclockwise, then let it simmer for five minutes,” Nino reads from the board. Adrien nods as Marinette drops the ingredients in one by one. 

“Nino,” Marinette starts, and he groans. 

“Stop right there. I know that voice. You’re going to convince me to do something stupid and despite being you two’s impulse control, we’re going to do it anyways.” 

Marinette grins. “You know me so well.” 

-

“I knew it. I knew this was a bad idea, why did I agree to this?” Nino laments as he watches Adrien, Alya and Marinette brew the mixture. 

“We’re going to get caught and then we’ll have to clean the cauldrons for the rest of term,” he warns, but Adrien keeps stirring. 

“Relax a little, will you? It’ll be fine, babe,” Alya says to her boyfriend dismissively.

-

A month later, after finishing the mandrake leaf, the four of them meet at the base of the Forbidden Forest. 

“Alright, everybody, let’s go!” Marinette says, and they all transform. Alya goes first, and they all ooh and aah at the beautiful fox that appears in her place. 

Then goes Nino, who’s Animagus is a huge tortoise. Adrien snickers behind his hand, and Marinette glares at him. 

Adrien goes next, and his form is a tiny black kitten. Marinette reaches down to pet him.

“You’re adorable,” she coos, somewhat condescending. 

She transforms last, into a small ladybug, and finds she can fly. 

They all transform back. “Well, that was enlightening,” Nino says deadpan. 

Adrien laughs. “Yeah, because you turned into a fucking turtle!” 

Alya snickers. Nino pouts. 

“Aww, it’s okay, babe. If we go out on a run together, I’ll be sure to walk next to you instead of running.” 

Marinette guffaws. 

***

Year Seven: Astronomy Tower, present day

“Time flies, but it’s on our side,” she tells him, and Marinette leans in. 

The stars shine bright, that night.


End file.
